


all雨

by littlefive



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefive/pseuds/littlefive





	all雨

all雨

cp包括科雨，龙雨，昕雨，涉及半强制，不喜别入

 

01.科雨

张继科刚刚洗完澡，拉开浴室门就看见一只乱糟糟的小豹子在他床边的地毯上做了个窝

周雨盘着腿坐在地上，张继科的被子被他从床上胡乱拽下来，一半披在身上一半被他坐在了屁股底下，头顶上的乱毛支棱着，正捧着张继科的手机噼里啪啦地打游戏

张继科走过去轻轻踢了他的小腿，提醒他说:“洗澡了吗你？”

“哼。”倔强的小豹子转了个方向不理他，还在他被子上打了几个滚，“脏死你！”

“呦，”张继科索性连被子一起搂进怀里，“不听话了啊周雨同志。”

周雨还是闷着不说话

“不听话的小孩要怎么办？”

张继科把被子随意扔到一边，和青年高热的身体贴得更紧，手掌顺着青年流畅的身体线条向更深处探索

“张继科！”周雨有点慌了，陌生的快感让他意识到这跟之前那些他对张继科的撒娇不一样了，张继科差点按不住怀里快要躁动的小豹子

“嘘，”张继科的手指在青年光滑的皮肤上慢慢打转，“别怕，是哥哥啊。”

02.龙雨

“周雨！”

周雨茫然地朝左边张望，马龙正双手抱胸站在那里，眉头紧锁神情严肃

不明所以的周雨只能乖乖地跟着他往休息室里走，他刚刚结束训练，浑身上下像被水泡过了一样，因为肾上腺素的狂飙握拍的手还有些细微的颤抖

他还在大口喘气调整自己的呼吸，马龙就已经锁好了门站在了他面前，语气轻描淡写地像在谈论今天的天气

“跪下。”

“……啥？”

“你闻不到自己吗？”

周雨这才意识到自己身体的高热，后颈的腺体也开始隐隐约约地抽痛，密闭的休息室内充满了他甜到发腻的柑橘味

而马龙却完全不受发情omega影响似的，他甚至连信息素都没往外露出分毫，似乎一切都在他的掌握之中

“现在，跪下。”

周雨紧握着拳头，指甲都嵌进肉里好让自己保持清醒，他能感觉到身体已经开始分泌体液迎接alpha的进入，他克制着身体想对alpha臣服的本能，他从来都不是alpha手里那些乖乖听话的玩具

周雨深吸了一口气，带着和平时一样甜蜜的天笑容

“不。”

下一秒alpha的信息素就向他袭来，而周雨却先他一步向alpha扑过去

他不仅仅是omega，也是万里挑一的猎豹，进攻才是写在他基因里的本能

“现在跪下的是谁，队长？”

周雨牢牢地束缚住马龙的双臂，全身重量都压在了他的脊背上

马龙在omega的攻势下单膝跪地，他能感觉到青年颤抖的身体传来的热度，周雨每次都能让他惊喜，哪怕都被发情期影响地身体都因为触碰而发抖了，却还是依然生气勃勃

“你就是永远都不会听话，是不是？”

03.昕雨

原本在打瞌睡的周雨突然睁开了眼睛

许昕坐在他的左手边，正眯着眼睛盯着他

“你睡着了。”

“啊……我怎么在这里？”周雨后知后觉地发现他在许昕的房间里

许昕动都没动，依然在盯着周雨，过了一会儿才用一种慢悠悠的语调回答他，“不是你说空调坏了来我这蹭空调吗？”

“噢……”周雨和许昕的下垂眼对视了一会儿，他的动物本能提醒他好像有什么事不对劲

“昕哥，你最近是不是……有点奇怪？”

许昕甚至还笑了一下，似乎是听到了什么有趣的事。他慢慢地朝周雨凑近了一点儿，问他

“哪里？”

周雨都能感觉到许昕的气息拂到了颈边，他全身的汗毛都快立起来了，这种感觉，这种感觉就像是……

“蟒蛇捕猎……”周雨呢喃出声

“操！”

周雨后知后觉地想逃跑，许昕却已经缠了上来，这个男人长手长脚，像蟒蛇一样把周雨紧密地缠进怀里，周雨贴着他的胳膊，肋骨都被勒得生疼

“你跑不掉了。”


End file.
